Homestuck High
by ihaventloggedinsince2012
Summary: A young girl stnads in a new hich school. Today, the 19th of Whatever, is her first day of high school! A new lover and detention on the first day? What will ever happen? Read to find out, REMEMBER TO GIVE LEIK AND COMMENT! :d :d :d


My name is Jessica Jathënamine Darknésse Marvenstyne Crôwwe Beilschmidtt Way, but you can call me Jess. I am 12 years old. But I'm in high school :OOOOOO because i'm a CHILD PROGIDY! I'm a genius at math, science, sports, music, and writing- but NOT history! Bleah! All those people are DEAD, anyways, its pointless studying them :(

I get up in the morning and get ready for school. I brush out my booty-lenghth (my mom told me not to say b*tt, it's a bad word :O) brown hair with blond, purple, and red stripes. I've had it a lot of colros (but never pink- EW, I wouldn't wanna look preppy! D:) I put on a torn MCR shirt (unlike those fakies wearing it for attention, I'm a REAL FAN) with a purple tank top underneath (I wouldn't actually wanna showit, I'm not a slut EW) with black torn booty shorts and torn black tights underneath. I put on my boots (big, black, and leather, with rainbow laces XD) and stud earrings, plus 12 silver rings (2 on three of my fingers. I didnt put one on my left ring finger bc that's where your marriage ring goes and I'm still single and a virgin, I live in America, duh) and go out and eat my breakfast.

I look in the mirror on the way out. Gray eyes stare back at me. They are empty, like my soul. Being a progidy is hard.

Then i get in the car and my mom drives me to HIIIIIIIIIIIGHHHH SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL!1 :DDDDDd

I get out of the car. I look at the shcool. It is gray and dull-looking. But lots of people are going in!

Grinning, I rush in. THen I remember not to grin. That's not punk. I have to look cruel and mean otherwise i look like a prep, and no one wants that. I still run tho.

ten... BAM!11111!

i GO sprawling to the ground. Another kid's papers fly eveywhere. I hit him!

"Oh my gosh r u ok?" he says, looking up at me.

I look at him. Beautiful red orbs stare at me over tinted sunglasses on his nose, and under hair on top of his head. The hair is whitey lush like snow, and his skin is a beautiful color of cinamony mlik.

"Of course I'm ok" I say, still punk rock. Im not gonna be a prep and be nice.

"Wow," he said. "Your so punk rok. Dude u wanna be my girlfriend?"

":O" i said. "Sure! XD"

Wow. Its my first day of hish sghool and I already have a boyfriend! :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO)000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO XD

FIRST CLASS OF THE DAY: METH

I walk into class. This girl bumps intome.

":O Hey watch where you're going!" I say.

"wow" she says. "t)(at was so punkrock"

"Hey, your pretty punk rok too. What's your name?"

"II'M M-E-ENA)( P-EIIKSEAS!" she shouts. She brekdances on the floor.

"Well ur not punk rok but ur cool" I say. "I'm Jessica Jathënamine Darknésse Marvenstyne Crôwwe Beilschmidtt Way, but you can call me Jess."

"t)(ats suc)( a cool name gurl" she says. "lets b fronds."

"Sure :D" I said.

And then Meenah and I were friends

Class starts. The teacher walks in.

"Hi ClAaSs." he says. "I aM mR. hIgHbLoOd."

"more like mr high as fuck" I say. The whole class laughs.

"QuIeT, kId." he says.

I stand up, apparelled. "wHAT DID U JUST CALL ME? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW IM A CHILD PROGIDY IN METH, SCIENCE, LANGUAGE ARTS, MUSIC, WRITING, AND ART, AND EVERYTHIN BUT HYSTORY BECAUSE NO ONE NEEDS HYSTORI!"

He looks at me.

"Detention, Jessica Jathënamine Darknésse Marvenstyne Crôwwe Beilschmidtt Way. You're an idiot."

I was so angry I stormed out of the room.

CLASS 2: HISTORY

As if. Itotally skipped history. No one needs history.

The sivil war was the one where we beat Hitler, right?

CLASS 3: SPANISH

"Hello, class!" Our teacher says. "I am mr Nitram and I am totally not Zuko from Avatar the Last Airbendah!"

:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN SPANIHS CLASS? BETER READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! :p

hehehehehe

hola putas :) my friend told me it means "friends" :D


End file.
